Before The Darkness Consumes Us
by WannabeWriter89
Summary: One shot between Price and an O/C. Having been 'killed' by Sarah, Price's lover kills the other guests and finds Price for one final rendezvous before the darkness consumes them.


House On Haunted Hill

As she entered the room the air around her felt eerily cool and light. Despite the emptiness of the room, her footsteps were barely audible as she stepped towards Prices' lifeless body; right where she had left it. She wasn't sure if she believed there to be paranormal forces at work in the house. She didn't care. The visible, physical threats had been disposed of, leaving her and Price alone. The silence enveloped them as she laid herself down next to him. His body was pleasantly cool as she rested her hand on his chest, her face nose to nose with his. Her mind was a blank page. All she could do was lay in silence.

As her body began to relax into his she felt the cool touch of a hand on hers. It did not bother her as she drifted into a dream state. Her heart quickened, however, as she felt the head beside her lean into hers. She did not move. Could not. She didn't want to. Instead, she embraced the warm breath on her skin. The feather-light brush of his lips on hers sent a tingle down her spine, the tension between them like sparks. The pair laid together in a momentary limbo of passion, building up the sensations for the ultimate embrace of emotion. Their lips continued to brush against each other. Brush after brush, breath after breath til their hearts were pounding in time and their entire being ached for on another. Then... their lips connected with an overwhelming desire. Light at first, deepening with their growing affection.

Pausing their kiss, still nose to nose, words return and escape her lips.

"I'm so glad you're alive"

"Me too" he replied with a cheeky grin and wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Bulletproof vest?" she queried.

"Blanks and exploding blood patches" he answered as he buried his face in hers once more, rolling her onto her back in the process. He let out a moan of pleasure as her free arm wrapped around his lower back, pulling him closer to her. The coolness of the room around them no longer penetrated their skin as their burning desire bubbled within them, heating their bodies to near boiling point. Their bodies pressed together with mild urgency, their passion increasing with each passing second. She hooked a leg over his, entwining them further, and with a swift thrust of her hips and a kick of her other leg she rolled him onto his back.

"Where did a sweet thing like you learn a thing like that" he asked a surprised grin spreading across his face.

"That's for me to know and you to not know" she teased as she sat back, slowly unbuttoning his bloody shirt.

"God you're beautiful" he said with a sigh. His eyes locked with hers, his grin returning to his lips as he watched her smirk in that cheeky way he'd only ever seen in her.

His hands rested gently on her thighs as she reached the final buttons. Once she had finished he slowly moved his hands upwards. His original intention was to remain above clothing but he could not contain himself. His hands roamed up and under her shirt. He gently caressed her smooth skin, moving gradually higher. As a hand reached her breast and gave a firm yet gentle squeeze he lost control. Sitting up he slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her into yet another fiery kiss. Separating for breath, Price slipped her t-shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor beside them. Hands wandered across every inch of exposed skin. Hungry eyes took in all her beauty. He pulled her into a soft kiss, trailing them down her neck as she slid the blood-soaked shirt from his back. Pausing at her breast, he gently pushed her onto the ground and began nibbling at her nipple. She moaned with pleasure as he worked his way slowly down her body. As he reached her hips he pulled at her remaining clothing, pushing them away from her body, chasing the newly exposed skin with his lips. She moaned louder still as he made his way back up the opposite leg. His erotic teasing caused her to writhe with pleasure as his warm breath hit her most sensitive area. He felt her wetness against his abdomen as he kissed his way back up to lick and suck her other nipple. More moaning. More writhing. More passion. Soft hands roamed up and down his back eventually slipping beneath his clothing to squeeze his bare arse. She forced them off, releasing him from the unforgiving fabric, leaving him free to throb against her leg as he continued kissing and caressing. She wanted him. She was bucking into him with every sensuous lick. She could barely control herself. Reaching up for a kiss, Price let out a load moan of ecstasy at her grasping him. He, too, was losing control. After a few strokes he gave in. A multitude of sparks exploded between them, the lustful lovers overflowing with sensations as he plunged into her. Savour the moment. Let the sparks fly. Regaining control they began thrusting into one another, finding their rhythm with such natural ease. They were one. At last.

Their passions bounced between overwhelming urgency and teasingly patient before exploding into one another. Bodies almost slick with sweat, the unforgiving cold beneath them a pleasant contrast. Except for their heavy breathing, they did not move. Price, still deep inside her, laced her skin with gentle kisses. She looked towards the doorway as the growing, anquished cries of the house's former occupants drew closer to the entwined lovers.

"The Darkness is coming" she said, worry creeping into her face.

"I don't care," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "Let them devour us as we did"

He gently caressed her cheek before leaning into her arms, placing a final loving kiss on her lips as the darkness burned through them.


End file.
